miasmagamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Server Wide Rules *Do not ask staff to aid you in matters that may give you an advantage above other players *Do not use any client side modifications to item hack, speed hack, xray or for any other purpose that may give you an unfair advantage above other players *Do not build on another person's chests to prevent them from accessing them *Do not lock chests that you haven't placed *Do not use the /home command for the use of PVP *PVP is not allowed in a non-PVP area in any shape or form *Do not abuse bugs for the use of PVP, to gain an unfair advantage above other players *Do not use buckets for the purpose of griefing *Be respectful to all players and staff Wilderness Rules *The wilderness is unprotected, if you build anything in the wilderness it can be destroyed by another player, staff will not get involved in situations of wilderness griefing *PVP is allowed within the wilderness Town Rules *PVP is not allowed within towns in any forum whatsoever, the only exception is for town events that's pre-approved by a Moderator *Shooting arrows from the wilderness into a town is not allowed *Do not build structures on the border of towns or build structures nearby a town that are for the purpose of harassment *Do not stand on the border of towns and harass citizens inside *If a mayor or an assistant of a town asks you to leave their town then you must leave their town *Small town griefs are to be investigated by Mayors, larger town griefs can be investigated by moderators *Towns cannot have PVP enabled at any point in time *Town chunks cannot be unclaimed to allow you to kill someone in that chunk Chat Rules *Do not spam any channel *Do not use excessive caps in any channel *Do not talk about hacks or other sensitive topics *Do not use references to drug, sex or vulgarity *Do not use any offensive or inappropiate language *Do not go off the topic of the channel you're chatting in is intended for Chat Channels *Global - For the use of Minecraft and Miasma Gaming related discussion *Trade - For the use of trading, shop advertisement, or job requests *HelpMe - For use of help related to Minecraft or Miasma Gaming, Answers that are not constructive, helpful or polite are not allowed *Recruitment - For the use of recruit for towns be it advertisements or individuals looking for towns *Chat - For the use of off-topic discussion *Local - For the use of broadcasting your message within a 250-block radius General Server Info *The wilderness is fully unprotected, within the wilderness griefing and PVP is allowed *The server utilises LWC for locking chests *If a chest is unlocked then it can be stolen from *Towns are moderated by players, not the server staff *The currency of the server is called "Coin" Additional *Punishments for breaking any of these rules are carried out by the moderation staff *Most punishments have an exact punishment, however based on the serverity of the case an individual punishment may be issued *All moderation staff comply by these rules and are not exempt from them *Staff are not responsible for any loss of items caused due to bugs *The final decision is reached by our moderation staff Contributions: Hum4ntank 06:08, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Miasma Gaming